ACUERDO MATRIMONIAL
by aledisss
Summary: Ella tenia que casarse por su pequeño hermano, El tenia que pensar en la figura materna para su hija…ambos con un problema igual, ambos amigos desde la infancia …pero la convivencia, el trato, la confianza pueden dar a algo mas seshomaru
1. Chapter 1

**_ACUERDO MATRIMONIAL_**

**Resume:**

Ella tenia que casarse, El tenia que pensar en la figura materna para su hija…ambos con un problema igual, ambos amigos desde la infancia, ambos con la misma idea en mente…pero la convivencia, el trato, la confianza pueden dar a algo mas o simplemente se quedaran en un…ACUERDO Matrimonial… (Sseshomaru & Aome & Inuyasha & kikio)

**Capitulo**

**Uno**

**Acuerdo**

Bueno si se lo ponían de ese modo pues no le quedaba de otra manera que buscarse un esposo, si no quería perder la custodia de su hermanito en manos de su "hermana", según su abogado, kikio Higurashi llenaba mejor el perfil para quedarse con el pequeño Takashi debido a su posición económica, no es que ella no tuviera los recursos económicos, pero estaba en desventaja contra ella al ser la mayor de las dos, y el compromiso con Inuyasha Tashio, le daba el peso legal para dejar en claro que su pequeño hermano de 8 años crecería en un ambiente familiar adecuado, pero ¡no! Ella no podía permitir que kikio se quedara con su hermano, ya sabia que ella lo único que deseaba era la pensión que se le daría al custodio del niño.

El por que de este enfrentamientos, fácil, sus padres desgraciadamente habían perdido la vida en un accidente automovilístico alrededor de 6 meses, por lo que ellas al estar separada, no tener una buena relación, y al no quererse ver ni en pintura, habían llegado a los tribunales, pero siendo honesta consigo mismo le sorprendió que El se comprometiera con su hermana mayor, siendo que ellos habían sido novios, pero al final siempre kikio le quitaba lo que mas amaba, por lo que en esta ocasión no permitiría que su hermano creciera en un ambiente ambicioso y sin escrúpulos, no por nada era Aome Higurashi, presidenta y dueña de las empresas shikon.

Aome: bueno, la soluciona mis problemas es casarme con un buen hombre, respetable y educado no?---expreso naturalmente a su abogada y amiga del alma, sango kido.

Sango: no creo que el casarte con un completo desconocido sea buena idea.---sabia de ante mano que su amiga aria cualquier cosa para que el pequeño se quedara con ella.

Aome: y quien dice que tiene que ser un desconocido, vamos sango, si le hago una buena propuesta a hoyo, estoy segura que se convertiría en mi esposo ---hoyo kimida, un hombre apuesto y educado, un partido por demás tentador, lastima ella lo veía como un hermano mas.

Sango: no dudo que te ayude, pero aome sabes de ante mano que si te atrapa nunca te dejara ir, no quiero arriesgarme,---suspirando, a sabiendas que no lograría que ella se quitara esa idea de la cabeza---dime tienes algún otro prospecto?

Aome: no…pero tranquila encontrare a mi futuro esposo, en mi viaje a Japón.

Sango: y por que en Japón, que acaso no te gustan los ingleses---dijo en broma.

Aome: por supuesto que si, pero por asuntos de negocios tengo que ir a Japón, regresare el fin de semana, y tal vez casada quien sabe, por lo que quiero que me mantengas informada de todo y cuides bien de takashi, ya sabes que no lo puedo sacar del país y eso…---

Sango; pierde cuidado, cuidare bien de tu hermano, además se lleva bien con kohaku---es verdad esos niños juntos eran un demonio problemático, tendría que pedir ayuda---le diré a ayame que me ayude cuando el demonio de sus interiores salga a flote---

Aome: es verdad si uno solo es un pequeño demonio, los dos son un problema grande.---comenzando a reírse hasta que una llamada al celular de aome las interrumpió---disculpa…diga?

Voz: querida hermana, por que no dejas esta estupida riña y permites que el pequeño takeshi venga a vivir con migo, ya sabes que lo cuidare como se debe, y además a _**Inuyasha** _no le molesta, ya sabes que le gustan los niños.

Aome: lamento decirte kikio que no permitiré que mi hermano viva con tigo y si no llamaste para algo productivo me despido ya que YO si tengo cosas que hacer, así que si me disculpas adiós "hermanita"---colgando su celular, francamente no tenia ganas de escuchar a su hermana decir estupideces.---no puedo creer el cinismo de ella

Sango: lo mismo de siempre?---ante la afirmación continuo---sabes no puedo creer que Inuyasha este con ella, no después de lo que ustedes tuvieron.

Aome: eso ya no importa, lo que no puedo creer que sea el hermano menor se Sseshomaru, doy gracias al cielo que no se parezcan—

Sango: es verdad, Sseshomaru tan elegante, discreto, educado, frió, calculado…sexy…todo un encanto un adonis---susurro perdiéndose en el recuerdo cuando aome se lo presento, por dios lo único que le falto fue babear.

Aome: ¡hey!, calma tus hormonas que estas hablando de MI amigo del alma he? ---le dijo algo molesta, es verdad era muy celosa con el, el por que, fácil se conocían desde niños y sabia todo de el, cosas que ni siquiera sus propios padres sabían de el,

Sango: ya, ya me calmo, por cierto él esta al tanto de lo que te sucede y lo que paso con Inuyasha?---es cierto, nunca se lo había preguntado, pero al ver la mirada oscura de esta supo que no le había dicho absolutamente nada---se molestara con tigo

Aome: ¡lo se! no sabes lo mal que me siento, pero me da pena decirle: "Sseshomaru no te hice caso y mantuve un amorío con tu hermano, ya se me lo advertiste pero lo lamento…"no puedo ni verlo a los ojos.

Sango: a eso se le llama remordimiento, el te lo advirtió a sabiendas que conocía a su hermano, pero ya cambiando de tema como sigue después de la perdida de su esposa Midoriko?---

Aome: la ultima vez que hable con el se escucha muy repuesto, pero se que le preocupa, la pequeña Rin y comparto ese sentimiento---pero vio que sango se le quedo viendo con los ojos muy abierto---que sucede?

Sango ahí esta la solución…

_**S & A**_

Mientras tanto en la mansión mas lujosa y elegante antes vista, mejor conocida como la mansión Tashio, una pequeña niña de 7 años corría de un lado a otro tratando de atrapar a su perro yaken, que no se dejaba bañar, cosa que provoco que ella quedara mas mojada que seca, cosa que de antemano sabia molestaría a su papa, pero el regaño valía la pena si lograba bañar a ese travieso cachorro inquieto.

Niña: ¡señor yaken venga acá!---le grito, pero el perro no le asía el menor caso---

Voz: por que tanto ruido---ante esa voz, su piel se le erizo, no creyó que llegaría temprano a casa---Rin

Rin: hola papa, es que el señor yaken no se deja bañar---informo pero al ver la mirada de su padre se apresuro a decir---es que no quiero que ando todo sucio y me has dicho que debo ser responsable y el señor yaken es mi responsabilidad---jaque mate contra eso no podría regañarla.---además de que fue un regalo de la señorita aome…por cierto cuando viene a visitarnos, tiene tiempo que no la vemos.---buena jugada pensó su padre, esa niña tenia buena influencia de aome. La cual por cierto lo escucharía.

Sseshomaru: viene a Japón mañana, la llamare para desayunar, quieres venir--- y como única respuesta tubo un fuerte abrazo de su pequeña hija.

_**S & A**_

Aun pensaba lo que sango le había dicho, pero era una completa locura, una que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido a ella, ¡como pudo pensar semejante cosa!.

Aome: esta loca---recodando los sucesos antes de que saliera de su oficina para tomar el vuelo a Japón-

**Flash Back**

_Aome: la ultima vez que hable con el se escucha muy repuesto, pero se que le preocupa, la pequeña Rin y comparto ese sentimiento---pero vio que sango se le quedo viendo con los ojos muy abierto---que sucede?_

_Sango ahí esta la solución…_

_Aome: a que te refieres---bueno abecés su amiga podría sacarla de onda y esta vez no había sido la acepción.---_

_Sango: casate con Sseshomaru---eso provoco que aome se atragantara con el te que estaba tomando, casarse con el, definitivamente sango estaba volviéndose loca.---_

_Aome: estas loca, es mi amigo, como podría casarme con el…---siendo interrumpida._

_Sango: necesitas un esposo, quien mejor que el, se conocen desde niños, comparte muchas cosas en común, y no creo que el se niegue…_

_Aome: aun ama a su esposa y no creo que quiera colocar otra imagen maternal a Rin, lo conozco y que esa posibilidad esta muy lejos para tomarla en cuenta---_

_Sango: yo creo que aceptaría, por tu bienestar, el de tu hermano, por Rin y por el mismo_

_Aome: de que esta hablando…_

_Sango: ha aome, creo que tienes que abrir mas los ojos._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Aeromoza: por favor colóquese su cinturón estamos por llegar a Japón.---informo a ella y a la persona que se encontraba en su lado, al aterrizar se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver quien la estaba esperando y comportándose como una niña de 7 años corrió y lo abrazo fuertemente, como lo había extrañado.

Aome: hola, como estas?, como esta Rin?, como sabias que llegaría hoy?---saturándolo de preguntas muy común en ella, pero como única respuesta obtuvo un tierno beso en su frente---me encanta que hagas eso.

Sseshomaru: por ello lo hago, vamos Rin nos espera en el auto---informo tomándola de las manos mientras su chofer cargaba las maletas de ella---por cierto tenemos que hablar...---ese tono, esa mirada y esa seriedad…!demonios estaba en serios problemas!.

_**S & A**_

Bien había sido regañada, sermoniada y de alguna manera ¡castigada!, y todo por que el se había enterado de todo, absolutamente de todo, desde el amorío con su hermano menor hasta el actual problema en que se encontraba, pero sabia de ante mano que su molestia era por que ella no había acudido a el, como cuando eran mas jovenetes y estaba en problemas.

Aome: lo siento, pero comprende me daba pena, tu me lo advertiste y yo no te hice caso---susurro a punto de las lagrimas, aun le dolía todo ese asunto---lo siento Sseshomaru.

Sseshomaru: tranquila---tomándola en sus brazos para que ella pudiera desahogarse, cosa que hizo inmediatamente al sentir ese apoyo de su parte, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición pero ella ya estaba mas calmada---

Aome: y ahora necesito casarme, Sseshomaru, no puedo dejar que takashi viva con kikio---sollozando, se sentía tan débil e impotente---que voy hacer…

Sseshomaru: casarte---

Aome: si, tengo varios prospectos, pero ninguno llena mis expectativas---y era verdad, pero al voltear a verlo se dio cuenta que este tenia una idea—dime que tienes una solución

Sseshomaru: si

Aome: cual?!---pregunto esperanzada, pero al ver la sonrisa en el y esa mirada tierna que nadie aparate de ella y Rin conocían supo que ese hombre seria perfecto.

Sseshomaru: te casaras conmigo…

Continuara…

Que les parece es el primero que hago de esta pareja,, pero bueno espero y sea de su agrado, y por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Besos

Aledith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo**

**Dos**

**Compromiso inesperado**

_**S & A**_

_Aome: y ahora necesito casarme, Sseshomaru, no puedo dejar que takashi viva con kikio---sollozando, se sentía tan débil e impotente---que voy hacer…_

_Sseshomaru: casarte---_

_Aome: si, tengo varios prospectos, pero ninguno llena mis expectativas---y era verdad, pero al voltear a verlo se dio cuenta que este tenia una idea—dime que tienes una solución_

_Sseshomaru: si_

_Aome: cual?!---pregunto esperanzada, pero al ver la sonrisa en el y esa mirada tierna que nadie aparate de ella y Rin conocían supo que ese hombre seria perfecto._

_Sseshomaru: te casaras conmigo…_

_**S & A**_

La mirada de ella era desconcertante, casarse y con EL, debía estar loco, que le pasaba a todo el mundo, ella no podría casarse con el, claro que no, no perdería la amistad y confianza de Rin por ese "matrimonio", ya sabia como actuaba esa pequeña cuando su padre veía a una de sus "amiguitas" y no se arriesgaría haber esa fría mirada de ella dirigida a su persona, no señor.

Aome: no---dijo rotundamente, mientras se alejaba de el –no me arriesgare de perder a Rin---sabia de antemano que ella daría esa respuesta, quería demasiado a su hija como para provocarle algún sufrimientos, definitivamente esa idea del matrimonio con ella le agradaba.

Sseshomaru: lamento decirte que no tienes opción---no le gustaba hablarle a ella fríamente, pero tenia que hacerla entrar en razón.

Aome: claro que la tengo, me casare con hoyo---debía estar loca al mencionar ese nombre frente a el, aun que no sabia cual era el problema que había entre esos dos---

Sseshomaru: eso no le permitirte…---pero antes de poder continuar las puertas del despacho fueron abierta por una simpática niña que les traía el te---

Rin: hola papa, hola aome---dejando la charola en una de las mesas---la nana kaede dice que el almuerzo estará dentro de poco…---pero al voltear a ver a esos dos adultos le sorprendió ver que ella disimulaba una molestia y que su padre tenia una fría mirada---interrumpí algo importante?

Aome: claro que no princesa tu papa y yo…

Sseshomaru: si---contando aome, quien le dirigió una mirada de "no te atrevas", bien eran amigos del alma, pero por nada permitiría que el, se metiera entre ellas---le he pedido matrimonio a aome---la cara de Rin fue un poema, mejillas sonrojadas, ojos bien abiertos y con cara de "enserio"---que opinas.

Aome: Sseshomaru como te atreves…---pero se callo al sentir que la pequeña la abrazaba fuertemente---Rin…

Rin: ¡que bien! ¡que bien! ¡que bien! ¡que bien! ¡que bien! ¡que bien! ¡que bien!---gritaba feliz de la vida, tendría una nueva mama y quien mejor que esa hermosa, amable, educada, carismática, sonriente, mujer--- que bien aome, quien mejor que tu para estar a lado de mi padre, por favor tienes que aceptarlo.

Aome: pero creí…que tu…no quería a cualquiera a lado de tu padre---y en esas palabras tenia credibilidad, ase tiempo, la pequeña le dijo que no quería que nadie ocupara el lugar de su madre y mucho menos cualquier mujeres, claro que esa platica solo fue entre mujeres y nadie aparte de ellas sabia que la habían tenido, pero lo que no sabia aome es que Rin siempre le ilusiono que su padre estuviera con ella, por eso espantaba a todas las amigas de su papa.

Rin: pero tu no eres cualquiera, eres aome, mi amiga, y mi futura mama, y nadie mejor que tu para ese trabajo---dijo sonriendo---aceptaras verdad?---poniendo esos ojitos de cachorro a medio morir que sabia que funcionaban hasta con su padre.

Aome: no me pongas esos ojos Rin---pero al ver que sonreía mas---dios por que tengo que quererlos tanto---exclamo agachándose y abrazándola fuertemente--- fue una jugada sucia Sseshomaru---aspecto viéndolo de reojo, pero se sorprendió ligeramente al ver esa extraña mirada en el, una que no conocía y eso le intrigo---acepto

Sseshomaru: perfecto---tomando de entre sus ropas una singular caja---espero y sea de tu agrado--- y disfruto cuando ella se dio cuenta del contenido de esa caja, una hermosa esmeralda en medio de dos rubís---

Aome: es hermoso---¡dio ese hombre lo tenia todo preparado!, pero fue mas su estupro cuando vio como el sacaba ese anillo de compromiso y lo colocaba en su dedo---dios---susurro.

Rin: ¡le gusto papa, le gusto!---grito emocionada---sabia que ese le encantaría---tapándose inmediatamente la boca había hablando de mas.

Aome: haber, haber, ya lo tenian planeado?---mirando entre divertida, molesta, indignada a ambos, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo una sonrisa de Rin una sonrisa maliciosa de el---¡no puedo creerlo confabularon en mi contra!

Rin: no es verdad aome, pero sabia que te negarías a casarte con mi papa después de eso…--le susurro---además no miento al decir que será una excelente madre---ante esto se dio cuenta que Rin no tenia ni la menor idea de la verdadera razón por la que se llevaría acabo ese matrimonio, pero agradecía que no estuviera enterada.

Sseshomaru: Rin déjame solo con aome, tenemos que hablar de unos asuntos---y no lo dijo dos beses por lo que salio corriendo---no te molestes

Aome: no, es imposible hacerlo con ustedes---mascullo molesta---fue una jugada muy sucia ocupaste a Rin.

Sseshomaru: ella acepto, nunca permitiría que te pasara nada malo, si en mis manos esta impedirlo y aunque no fuera así, aria hasta lo imposible por que no tuvieras un problema---ella solo sonrió y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara, como agradecía tener una amistad con el---todo saldrá bien aome, no te preocupes.

Aome: con tigo a mi lado no tengo de que preocuparme---le dijo al momento de abrazarlo, si tan solo Inuyasha hubiera sido como el, ¡un momento que estaba pensando! No, no, no, era mejor sacar esas ideas raras de su cabeza---

Sseshomaru: bien, será mejor ir con los demás, estoy seguro que toda la mansión sabe de esta boda---pero vio que ella aun lo abrazaba y mas fuertemente por lo que contesto el abrazo---que sucede?

Aome: sabes…que al estar atado a mi, existe la posibilidad de que si aparece alguien importante en tu vida no podrás estar con ellas?---tenia que preocuparse también por el, esa mujer era única.

Sseshomaru: eso no pasara---ocasionando que ella lo mirara extrañado—deja de preocuparte.

Aome: pero…---siendo silenciada por una mirada del---pero---insistió.

Sseshomaru: ya te dije todo saldrá bien…

Aome: prométeme algo---el la miro desconcertado---si ella aparece me lo dirás y te dejare libre---

Sseshomaru: aome…

Aome: prométemelo si no, no me casare y sabes que aunque necesite este matrimonio no lo are--- sabia de ante mano que ella cumpliría esa amenaza, por lo que no le quedo de otra que prometerlo, si eso la dejaba tranquila---

Sseshomaru: de acuerdo.

Aome: ahora si vamos a comer

_**S & A**_

Los negocios que aome tenia que realizar en Japón, le tomaron menos tiempo del esperado, por lo que en estos momentos estaba tomando un descanso dentro de las oficinas que tenia en ese país, pero una pregunta inundo su mente ¿quien le había enterado a Sseshomaru del problema?...y la repuesta fue iluminada cuando vio un retrato sobre su escritorio.

Aome: la matare y le pondré un altar---tomando su teléfono y marcho a la responsable, un tono, dos tonos y finalmente---estas muerta sango.

Sango: nop, ya que si no, no te hubiera contestado---bromeo, pero de ante mano sabía a que se debía esa llamada---

Aome: no te hagas la simpática, ¡como pudiste!—el reclamo no se hizo esperar, pero en tono de su voz, no demostraba que estuviera completamente molesta por esa idea.

Sango: fácil, le hable desde tu oficina cuando te fuiste y le dije todo con lujo de detalles.

Aome: ¡que!

**Flash Back**

_Sango: yo creo que aceptaría, por tu bienestar, el de tu hermano, por Rin y por el mismo_

_Aome: de que esta hablando…_

_Sango: ha aome, creo que tienes que abrir mas los ojos.---dijo completamente divertida, tenia la solución perfecta y no la consideraba en cuenta._

_Aome: ya los tengo abiertos, y mi respuesta es NO, pero discutiéremos esto cuando regrese, y espero me consigas nuevos candidatos, que sean adecuados---tomando su bolso se disponía a irse, viajaría toda la noche para legar por la mañana a Japón, ya que el viaje de Inglaterra a Japón por día era mas tedioso, y de esa manera dormiría placidamente._

_Sango: de acuerdo tu ganas, pero quiero que lo pienses si?---_

_Aome: no, ya me voy cuida a takashi y salúdame a kohaku---saliendo de la oficina, confiando en que su amiga realizaría lo dicho, pero no, señores y señoras esa chica tenia otras cosas en mente._

_Sango: bueno, ella me dijo que buscara candidatos no?, y eso haré---tomando el teléfono---salí por favor comunícame con el señor Sseshomaru en Japón ---un tono dos tonos tres tonos---_

_Sseshomaru: aome---eso provoco una sonrisa en sango, si esa era una excelente idea---sucede algo?_

_Sango: lamento decirle señor tashio que no soy aome, espero y me recuerde son sango Kido, amiga y abogada de aome—_

_Sseshomaru: la recuerdo señorita kido, sucre algo con aome---eso era extraño._

_Sango: así es, lamentablemente aome, no lo ha puesto al tanto de algunos asuntos relevantes de su vida, y ya que ella no me escucha espero que usted le haga entender._

_Sseshomaru: hable---le ordeno de manera fría, cualquier problema que tuviera aome le ayudaría, ya que ella siempre corría a ajaron cuando el tenia algún problema con su hija._

_Sango: aome tiene que contraer matrimonio para no perder la custodia de su hermano menor, como sabrá la muerte de los padres de aome ha dejado libre ese lugar que ha sido ocupado por ambas hermana, hasta que se suscito el problema de la herencia de takashi---_

_Sseshomaru: así que kikio esta peleando la custodia_

_Sango: así es, pero desafortunadamente tiene mas peso legal que aome, gracias al señor Inuyasha tashio---espero un segundo quería ver la reacción de ese sexy hombre._

_Sseshomaru: que tiene que ver el en esto?---escuchar de su hermano lo irritaba, pero ahora mas al saber que estaba perjudicando a su única amiga._

_Sango: se ha comprometido en matrimonio con la hermana de aome, causándole mas daño del que ya le ha hecho---sabia que no tenia que meterse en ese asunto, pero tenia que decirle todo, para que hiciera entrara en razón a esa mujer rebelde-_

_Sseshomaru: explíquese----_

_Sango: ellos terminaron su relación sentimental hace como tres meses, por kikio, usted comprende no?, bueno ahora enterarse que el esta a punto de casarse le ha lastimado y mas al poder verse la posibilidad de que le quiten a takashi, por eso de mi llamada para con usted._

_Sseshomaru: entiendo…me encargare de todo, viajare a Inglaterra---_

_Sango: no será necesario ella llega mañana por la mañana, por asuntos de negocios---ok, esa amiga de aome, si que sabia mover las fichas pero cuando aome se enterara la mataría._

_Sseshomaru: cuando ella se entere usted no saldrá bien librada---_

_Sango: eso es lo de menos si ella no comete una estupidez, al casarse con cualquiera---_

_Sseshomaru: aun le gusta las esmeraldas ella?_

_Sango: si_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Aome: ¡que!

_**S & A**_

Había terminado de darse el mejor baño relajante que en su vida hubiera tenido, ¡le encantaba ese yacusi!, pero al colocarse la bata de vestirse escucho unos toques en su puerta la distrajeron, ya sabía quien era.

Aome: pasa Rin---pero esta vez se equivoco, ya que cuando se dio la vuelta esta frente a Sseshomaru quien solo traía sus pantalones de dormir de seda negra, y su bata abierta, mostrando así su perfecto cuerpo de adonis---hola

Sseshomaru: vine a darte las buenas noches…

**Continuara…**

Gracias chicas por dejarme sus mensajes, ellos son lo que me inspiraron a terminar este Cáp., en una hora ¡un record para mi!, pero aun así dejen mas.

Besos

aledith


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: quise hacer este cap, para que se den una idea de la profundidad de la amistad que tienen ellos y de una que otra cosita. **

**Capitulo**

**Tres**

**Recuerdos **

_**S & A**_

_Había terminado de darse el mejor baño relajante que en su vida hubiera tenido, ¡le encantaba ese yacusi!, pero al colocarse la bata de vestirse escucho unos toques en su puerta la distrajeron, ya sabía quien era._

_Aome: pasa Rin---pero esta vez se equivoco, ya que cuando se dio la vuelta esta frente a Sseshomaru quien solo traía sus pantalones de dormir de seda negra, y su bata abierta, mostrando así su perfecto cuerpo de adonis---hola_

_Sseshomaru: vine a darte las buenas noches…_

_**S & A**_

Eso la descoloco un poco, el por que fácil, por lo regular era ella la que se aparecía en su habitación y en la de Rin para darles las buenas noches, pero si el estaba ahí quería decir que quería hablan con ella sin ser interrumpidos, y eso solo la llevaba a un nombre…Inuyasha.

Aome: me halaga que me vengas a dar las buenas noches---molesto mientras se acercaba a el y dejaba un beso en su mejilla, cosas muy normales en ellos---pero dime la verdad a que has venido.

Sseshomaru: te molesta mi presencia---ese juego de palabras siempre le resultaba muy divertido.

Aome: claro que no, jamás me molestaría tu presencia, pero te conozco muy bien Sseshomaru como para saber que quieres hablar conmigo no?

Sseshomaru: así es, vamos a la sala de estar---tomándole de su mano la jalo suavemente---

Aome: claro pero déjame ver que Rin este bien arropada---encaminándose así la habitación de la niña, sin darse cuenta de la extraña mirada que el tenia sobre ella---no cambia---susurro al ver que las suaves colchas estaba por un lado y ella por otro---

Sseshomaru: hasta en eso se parecen---

Aome: no molestes si?...gracias---se auto contesto, ella era igual de inquieta para dormí y eso muy bien lo sabia Sseshomaru, ya que en mas de una ocasión compartieron habitación cuando eran niños y jóvenes.---ahora si vamos

_**S & A**_

Como le agradaba esa sala de estar, la chimenea, la alfombra, la intimidad del lugar, simplemente le fascinaba, por lo que se sentó en la alfombra recargada en uno de los sillones, ya sabia de ante mano como actuaría Sseshomaru y eso era que el se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba atrayéndola a su cuerpo para quedar recostada en su pecho, para lo que ella pasaría su brazo por su cintura y escucharía el latir de su corazón, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran pareja, pero era tanta la confiaba que se tenían que ella ni por enterada se daba de las cosas mas obvias.

Sseshomaru: quieres hablar---refiriéndose al desgraciado de su hermano, pero sintió cuando ella se tenso y prefirió no seguir por el momento con el tema---la noche es igual de fría como aquella vez---cambiando el tema a uno más hermoso para ambos.

Aome: si…como aquella vez---susurro abrazándolo con más cariño---lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer y tú

Sseshomaru: es uno de mis mas preciados recuerdos---correspondió al abrazo, siempre había estado con ella y esta vez no seria la acepción.---no podría olvidar nunca la forma tan…singular, que te conocí.---

Aome: sseshy-chan---sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, tenia años que no le decía de esa manera.

_**Flash Back**_

_Corría lo más rápido que sus piernitas le permitían, no podía creer que sus papis le hubieran hecho eso, pero de un momento a otro comenzó una fuerte lluvia a caer sobre ella, asustándola mucho que se oculto bajo de un puente, tenia frió y hambre, parece que la noche se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con el frió y la lluvia ara acrecentar su dolor, su sufrimiento, lloro, lloro tanto que ni cuenta se dio en el momento en que se había quedado dormida, ni mucho menos se dio cuenta del momento en fue levantada en brazos y llevada a un lugar seco y calido._

_La calidez que la envolvía era mucha haciéndola sentir segura y tranquila, que comenzó abrir sus ojos, topándose con una hermosa chimenea, y un chico no mayor de 12 años acrecentando en fuego._

_Niña: hola---susurro muy a fuerza con voz apagada, al recordar el motivo de su huida---_

_Niño: hola---saludo sin voltear a verla, pero al momento en que lo hizo, ella pudo apreciar la belleza de sus ojos---me llamo Sseshomaru y tu?_

_Niña: aome… que hago aquí?---_

_Sseshomaru: te traje estabas debajo de un puente, era peligroso---sentándose a su lado---por que estabas ahí---_

_Aome: mi abuelita se fue al cielo y no pude despedirme de ella---dijo, dejándose ver la lagrimas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente---mis papas no me dejaron verla---llorando nuevamente, pero sintió como era abrazada por ese niño, que no pudo mas y lloro en su pecho todo lo que no había podido llorar en su casa---por que?…por que? Se fue_

_Sseshomaru: todos tenemos que morir algún día, apuesto que tus padres quieren que la recuerdes como era con su gran sonrisa y calidez no?---susurro apoyándola---mi madre murió cuando tenia apenas 3 años y ahora mi padre esta casado nuevamente.---sabes, tengo un hermano, que edad tienes?_

_Aome: 6 años y tu seshy-chan?---eso lo sorprendió, por lo regular todos lo decían joven tashio, o amo, pero esa niña le dijo de una manera tan cariñosa y tierna que lo obligo a sonreír sinceramente---_

_Sseshomaru: 12, ao-chan, sabes tus padres deben estar preocupados, ya casi amanece---_

_Aome: si—dejando ver una suave sonrisa la cual se borro al instante en que ella lo vio---¡te he metido en problemas verdad!---dijo preocupada_

_Sseshomaru: no, mi papa no esta, ni izahorí, solo esta mi hermano, pero esta dormido---_

_Aome: será mejor irme, ya es tarde---susurro a penada, pero como lo aria, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba----_

_Sseshomaru: no, aun no amanece y es temprano, será mejor que duermas un rato mas y después yo te llevo a tu casa que dices?---era un caballero y no permitiría que su nueva amiga se fuera sola._

_Aome: pero…---_

_Sseshomaru: nada de peros ao-chan, te quedaras, duerme que yo velare tu sueño_

_Aome: seshy.chan---susurro y se acomodo sobre su pecho para descansar, sin darse cuenta que vestía una sutil piyama, y no su mojado vestido---_

_Desde ese día se volvieron inseparables a pesar de la diferencia de edades se entendía y comunicaban a la perfección, el día siguiente a la huida de ella sus padres estaban muy agradecidos con Sseshomaru y su familia por haberla cuidado bien y no haberla dejado sola en ese momento, por lo que amabas familias se llevaban muy bien, bueno no toda, ya que kikio la hermana mayor se encontraba en el internado en suiza, y el hermano de Sseshomaru, siempre se la pasaba en su habitación y no convivía con ellos, cosa que por el momento a ambos niños no les importo por el momento_

_Aome: vamos seshy-chan eres muy lento--- grito mientras corría a toda velocidad para evitar que la atrapara._

_Sseshomaru: aome cuidado!!!---demasiado tarde ella ya estaba en el suelo con un tremendo rapos---estas bien?---pregunto preocupado al verla llorar---vamos y tranquila _

_Aome: me duele---susurro._

_Sseshomaru: te dije que no corrieras, pero no me isistes caso---reprendió suavemente---vamos sube a mi espalda, alo que ella obedeció_

_Aome: seshy-chan me quieres?---_

_Sseshomaru: por supuesto---contesto rápidamente, que tipo de pregunta era esa, claro que la quería y mucho era su única amiga sincera---_

_Aome: y me vas a querer por siempre---volvió a preguntar, ocultando su rostro en el cabello de este._

_Sseshomaru: claro que siempre te voy a querer ao-chan, por que tantas preguntas?---bajándola y viéndola directamente a sus ojos, se pudo percatar que tenia una suaves lagrimas---aome que tienes?_

_Aome: prométeme que nunca me vas a olvidar Sseshomaru---ok, ya lo estaba preocupando, nunca le había llamado por su nombre completo—prométeme que me vas a querer mucho a pesar de todo---_

_Sseshomaru: ao…_

_Aome: prométemelo!!!_

_Sseshomaru: te lo prometo, pero aun no entiendo que te sucede?---ella lo abrazo fuertemente_

_Aome: yo siempre te voy a querer mucho seshy, y siempre te voy a cuidar como tu lo haces conmigo, siempre, me escuchaste siempre te voy a querer mucho---_

_Sseshomaru: escuchaste la conversación que sostuve con mi padre verdad ao-chan?---sonrojándola inmediatamente, eso era, por ello el miedo en sus palabras, el que la fuera a dejar de querer---aome, es verdad me iré por tres años, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de llamarte o buscarte eres mi amiga, mi única amiga y te cuidare por siempre, hasta que nos hagamos viejitos siempre voy a estar a tu lado, el que me vaya a estudiar fuera del país no quiere decir que dejare de quererte como ya lo hago._

_Aome: es…que te voy a extrañar mucho seshy…_

_Sseshomaru: y yo también, pero vamos aun falta para eso.---sonriéndole de una manera única, única sonrisa para ella, su amiga._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Aome: y hasta la fecha sigues queriéndome y cuidando como siempre---susurro antes de quedar profundamente dormida en brazos de su mejor amigo.

Sseshomaru: si, nunca he dejado de quererte, mi ao-chan---tomándola entre sus brazos la llevo a su habitación donde la arropo –perdóname por hacer las cosas de esta manera…

Continuara…

Kiaaaaaaa, gracias por todos sus mensajes, se que algunas no les gustara este cap, pero es que tenia que ponerlo, para que se dieran cuenta de cómo eran de niños, verdad que Sseshomaru era lindo de niño?...bueno sigue siendo precioso, pero ese no es el punto, espero y se hayan dado cuenta de algunas cositas, le daré escenas del cap, siguiente-

y dime que diferencia hay entre Inuyasha y usted?---pregunto con odio en sus palabras.

!!takashi!!!---reprendió

contésteme señor tashio

si quieres que te conteste, hablaremos a solas joven higurashi


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo**

**Cuatro**

**Vuelo, Compromiso y encuentros**

**Nota: no se me vayan a enredar y por he decidido hacer los capítulos mas largos para no frustrarla de acuerdo.**

_**S & A**_

_Aome: y hasta la fecha sigues queriéndome y cuidando como siempre---susurro antes de quedar profundamente dormida en brazos de su mejor amigo._

_Sseshomaru: si, nunca he dejado de quererte, mi ao-chan---tomándola entre sus brazos la llevo a su habitación donde la arropo –perdóname por hacer las cosas de esta manera…_

_**S & A**_

El ambiente era tenso, y algo pesado, dios nunca creyó que su hermano menor tuviera un carácter de los mil demonios, pero no lo culpaba, el había estado con ella las noches en las que derramo lagrimas por Inuyasha, el la ayudo a ser fuerte junto a su amiga sango, comprendía el por que ahora estaba molesto y hasta cierto punto arisco con Sseshomaru, después de todo le estaba pidiendo su mano en matrimonio.

Aome: hermano, por favor---suplico en un rugo de mirada, pero se arrepintió cuando este la vio fríamente, ¡dioses! Era un verdadero Higurashi.

Takashi: me gustaría que habláramos asolas señor tashio---para tener 8 años se comportaba como toda un adulto de negocios, eso quería decir que el inbesil de Inuyasha había lastimado mas de la cuenta aome.

Sseshomaru: por supuesto…

_**Flash Back **_

_Habían salido de la mansión por la mañana con destino a Inglaterra el viaje tenia que realizarse en cuanto antes para poder llevar el matrimonio lo mas rápido posible, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, como le diría a Takashi que se casaba con Sseshomaru, si bien se conocían, pero no lo conocía tan bien como ella, suspirando con algo de preocupación sintió una suave y fría mano posarse sobre la de ella mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, en una caricia por demás intima._

_Aome: Sseshomaru…---susurro volteando a verlo---no se como va reaccionar, es muy…_

_Sseshomaru: Higurashi---completo con algo de diversión---tranquila yo hablare con el._

_Aome: no me vengas con actitudes machistas por que sabes que las detesto---reprocho, sin alzar mucho la voz, ya que en frente de ellos venia Rin completamente dormida._

_Sseshomaru: no es una actitud machista aome, pero el ahora es el hombre de familia aunque solo tenga 8 años y si nos vamos a casar las cosas se harán correctamente---viéndola fijamente---_

_Aome: pero tu y yo sabemos que esto es una farsa---le susurro---_

_Sseshomaru: aunque sea así, aremos las cosas bien---inconscientemente las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron levemente, por que la veía de esa manera nuevamente, era las segunda vez que la veía así, y no comprendía que significaba esa mirada---esta bien?_

_Aome: si---susurro nuevamente desviando su rostro, que fue esa sensación—_

_Sseshomaru: será mejor que trates de dormir algo, el viaje será algo largo---tomando la copa que la aeromoza le ofrecía---gracias---_

_Aeromoza: de nada, desea algo mas?---pregunto con un dejo de coquetería que no paso desapercibido para el y ni mucho menos para aome, quien se creía esa mujer para coquetearle de esa manera tan descara, que no veía que estaban tomados de las manos, aunque no hubiera un romance, ESA mujer debía imaginarse eran mas que amigos no?_

_Aome: no gracias ya no deseamos nada---le dijo mientras se acurrucaba contra su acompañante de una manera muy melosa—_

_Aeromoza: con su permiso---retirándose con cara de derrota-_

_Sseshomaru: sigues igual de celosa---dijo divertido, esa actitud siempre le había gustado de ella, su pocesibidad para con el._

_Aome: que querías que hiciera si esa mujer casi se te tira en sima, y creerme que muy poco le importo que **YO** estuviera a tu lado y mas **SUJETA** de tu mano, quien se cree esa tipa---_

_Sseshomaru: celosa._

_Aome: cállate---acomodándose para conciliar el sueño—mas te vale que no le andes de casanova dando alas a ella mientras duermo _

_Sseshomaru: no es necesario la amenaza, estando tu a mi lado no necesito a voltear a ver a nadie más--_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Takashi: adelante---haciéndolo entrar en el antiguo despacho de su padre—tome asiento por favor---

Sseshomaru: te comportas como tu padre solía hacerlo---expreso seriamente---el estaría muy orgulloso de ti

Yakashi: orgulloso de mi?, de alguien que no pudo cuidar a su única hermana, por que eso es aome **MI** única hermana, ya que kikio es un cero a la izquierda, y ahora apareces y me la quieres quitar---estaba enojado si señor, el no se la llevaría para lastimarla no lo permitiría por segunda vez.

Sseshomaru: yo no pretendo quitártela ella es muy importante para mi---sentencio, pero eso provoco que ese singular niño sonriera con sarcasmo.

Inuyasha: tan importante como lo era para Inuyasha?---ok no pretendía ser así, pero estaba molesto con todos aquellos que llevaran el apellido Tashio.

Sseshomaru: no me compares con el

_**Flash Back**_

_No supo cuanto había dormido, pero que bien había dormido, Sseshomaru si que era una excelente almohada, froto sus ojos con pereza y se dio cuenta que era la única de los tres que estaba despierta, ya que Rin parecía un tronco cuando dormía y en cuanto a su almohada provisional se había dormido, pero no pudo moverse con libertad al darse cuenta que este la tenia abrazada, eso provoco que sonriera eso siempre lo hacia cuando viajaban juntos, siendo interrumpido sus pensamiento cuando uno de los pilotos se poso a su lado y le sonrió de una manera muy sensual, cosa que la incomodo._

_Piloto: señorita ha tenido un vuelo agradable?---le pregunto pero antes de que esta pudiera contestarle alguien mas lo hizo por ella._

_Sseshomaru: excelente---dijo fríamente---nos disculpa, mi prometida y yo estamos tratando de descansar.---no lo dijo dos beses y el pobre piloto ya estaba en la cabina como un niño asustado._

_Aome: y dices que yo soy la celosa---Eso había sido muy divertido tenia tiempo que el no se comportaba de esa manera con ella---estas peor que yo._

_Sseshomaru: es diferente---_

_Aome: en que?---ahora su curiosidad se había despertado, pero parecía que el no quería hablar del tema, cosa que la motivo a seguir---vamos dime en que es diferente?_

_Sseshomaru: olvídalo._

_Aome: a no señor, ahora me aclaras ese punto---separándose de el, se acomodo de lado para verlo, y sonrió con placer al ver como se desemperezaba este, una función que muy pocos tenían el privilegio de ver, ya que muchas mujeres daría todo por verlo de esa manera tan intima._

_Sseshomaru: eres mujer._

_Aome: otras ves con eso, que tienes contra eso?---haciendo un gracioso puchero, a pesar de tener 23 años se comportaba como una adolescente en muchas ocasiones, pero cuando se trataba de necios cuidado_

_Sseshomaru: no dejaras el tema verdad?---esta solo movió su cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa de triunfo—Dios eres imposible_

_Aome: claro soy Aome Higurashi----reaccionando---pero no cambies el tema._

_Sseshomaru: es diferente, puesto que ahora eres mi prometida y no cualquier idiota se te puede acercar…contenta---_

_Aome: en tal caso señor tashio, eso también va para ti---sonriéndole, eso le había "emocionado"?, eso estaba bien no?-nos falta mucho por llegar?_

_Sseshomaru: tres horas._

_Aome: falta mucho aun, y mira Rin ni por enterada---es verdad esa niña que no había dormido o que?_

_Sseshomaru: ese habito lo tenia su madre---dejando salir un suspiro---quieres tomar algo_

_Aome: no, estoy bien gracias, Sseshomaru extrañas a midoriko?---que pregunta, reprendiéndose mentalmente, por supuesto que la extrañaría no._

_Sseshomaru: aome…---callando al ver a Despertad a su hija---estas disfrutando el vuelo?_

_Rin: me la he pasado durmiendo._

_Aome: si pásame el secreto?---cambiándose de lugar para quedar sentada alado de Rin la cual inmediatamente la abrazo—vamos no seas egoísta y dime._

_Rin: no hay secreto, solo un incentivo…_

_Aome: así y cual es---_

_Rin: venganza---susurro medio diabólicamente---_

_Aome: no quieres ayuda?---_

_Sseshomaru: aome no la incites a la violencia---susurro viéndola fijamente._

_Aome: ho vamos…---pero callo al ver la mirada de el, esa mirada, ese brillo extraño en ella, esa profundidad, dios que significaba—este…venganza…si yo te ayudo._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Takashi: que no lo compare con el maldito que lastimo a mi hermana al grado de…

Sseshomaru: al grado de que---mirándolo seriamente---contéstame.

Takashi: aome deseo morir---susurro al borde de las lagrimas, adiós al niño frió y calculador y bien venido al hermano tierno y preocupado---casi la destruye

Sseshomaru: takashi---abrazándolo---tengo razones para casarme con tu hermana.

Takashi: no la amas y solo se casaran por mi custodia verdad?---ok este niño si estaba informado de todo, pero por que veía que en la mirada de ese hombre había algo mas…

Sseshomaru: no te mentiré, esa es la razón que tiene aome, pero no es la MIA totalmente—

Takashi: explíqueme---quitándose los residuos de lágrimas---

Sseshomaru: todo a su momento takashi, pero quiero que sepas que la quiero, siempre la he querido desde que éramos niños, ella ha estado con migo en todo momento y yo esta con ella en todo momento---

_**Flash Back**_

_Finalmente habían llegado, y tubo que aguantar los reclamos de su hermano ya que no le había avisado que llegaría esa noche, pero eso paso a segundo termino cuando este se puso a platicar con Rin y dios se apiade de nuestras almas, ella, kohaku y takashi juntos seria un verdadero reto._

_Takasi: pero a que se debe que hayan venido señor Sseshomaru---pregunto inocentemente, cuando llegaron a la mansión higurashi donde se quedarían---_

_Sseshomaru: asuntos de gran importancia de los cuales tengo que discutir con tigo---eso lo descoloco._

_Takashi: conmigo y eso por que?---sentándose en la cómoda sala, mirando desconcertado a su hermana la cual estaba algo sonrojada y preocupada?_

_Rin: claro, después de todo eres el hombre de la familia no?_

_Takashi: ahora si que no entiendo absolutamente nada---_

_Sseshomaru: he venido a pedirte la mano de aome, en matrimonio---y ahí comenzó todo, adiós niño bueno y tierno y bienvenido al niño frió y calculador._

_Takashi: esta de broma verdad?---susurro _

_Aome: hermano, por favor---suplico en un rugo de mirada, pero se arrepintió cuando este la vio fríamente, ¡dioses! Era un verdadero Higurashi._

_Takashi: me gustaría que habláramos asolas señor tashio---para tener 8 años se comportaba como todo un adulto de negocios, eso quería decir que el inbesil de Inuyasha había lastimado mas de la cuenta aome._

_Sseshomaru: por supuesto_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Takeshi: solo prométame que no la ara llorar como Inuyasha, ella ya sufrió demasiado por el y mi hermana—susurro

Sseshomaru: te lo prometo…---pero antes de continuar la puerta del despacho fue abierta por Rin---que sucede?

Rin es que…acaba de llegar mi tío…----

_**S & A**_

No podía creer que estuviera frente suyo, después de lo que le estaba haciendo, pero no se iba a mostrar derrotada, no señor, ella no era así.

Aome: Inuyasha, a que debo tu visita---pregunto mientras tomaba asiento, le había pedido a Rin que se marchara a su habitación a descansar, no quería que la pequeña estuviera presente---

Inuyasha: quería verte---dijo cínicamente---kikio esta fuera del país, ya sabes por lo de su vestido de novia que lo quiere de no se donde, la verdad no me importa mucho---

Aome: reitero mi pregunta, a que debo tu visita?---tratando por todos los medios de no perder la paciencia y gritarle lo mucho que lo odiaba.

Inuyasha: siempre has sido tan directa, bueno, quería verte para ver si podríamos ir a dar una vuelta, quien sabe tal vez a recordar viejos tiempos---quien demonios se creía ese tipejo para hacer ese tipo de proposiciones.

Aome: lamento decepcionarte, pero no estoy interesa, además tengo visitas en casa y no pienso cambiarla por tu presencia, así que si me permites…---levantándose elegantemente, le señalo la puerta.

Inuyasha: si lo dices por la pequeña Rin y tu hermano, déjalos con sango y salgamos a divertirnos como antes---susurro acercándose a ella.

Aome: te he dicho que no, por quien me tomas, largarte Inuyasha, que no eres bien venido en esta casa---

Inuyasha: y dime soy bien venido en tu cama?---eso era el colmo de los colmos.

Aome: te he…

Sseshomaru: vete---ordeno no permitiéndole aome terminar con la frase.---que esperas

Inuyasha: Sseshomaru---susurro, que asía ahí, eso complicaba sus planes, ya sabia de antemano que se buscaría problemas con el por haberse metido con su tan querida amiga---vaya, así que as ido a correr a los brazos de mi hermano aome---soltó con veneno---

Sseshomaru: no pienso repetirte que te vayas---colocándose alado de aome mientras pasaba su brazo por sus hombros.

Inuyasha: de acuerdo---comenzó a retirarse pero al acercarse a Sseshomaru le susurro---siempre ha sido MIA, y siempre lo será hermanito---marchándose.

_**S & A**_

Ese encuentro había sido más que desagradable, no pudo evitar marcharse a su habitación y encerrarse, por lo que ahora eran las altas horas de la noche y aun no lograba conciliar el sueño y las lágrimas se negaban a dejarla en paz. Pero de un momento a otro sintió unos brazos abrasarla cariñosamente tratando de confortarla, y al aspirar ese aroma tan característico de Sseshomaru solo pudo soltarse a llorar amargamente aferrándose a su pecho como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Aome: no sabes…cuanto…lo...odio---susurro entre el llanto.

Sseshomaru: pequeña es imposible que odies a alguien---le susurro atrayéndola mas asía su cuerpo---

Aome: soy perfectamente capas de odiar Sseshomaru---separándose de el bruscamente, dándose cuenta por primera vez que solo portaba su pantalón de dormir, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho, pecho en el que hasta hace poco estuvo recargada, eso la perturbo un poco, y no estaba bien sentir eso o si?---lo siento

Sseshomaru: esta bien pequeña---susurro tomándola suavemente de las manos---deja de llorar aome me parte el alma---le dijo al momento en posar la otra en una caricia por demás tierna en su rostro---las lagrimas no van contigo.

Aome: sabes---inclinándose para recibir más la caricia proporcionada a su rostro---si no hubieras conocido a midoriko, hubiera tratado de conquistarte ---mordiéndose la lengua, que demonios fue eso, ella no planeaba decir eso verdad, entonces por que lo dio, diablos, diablos ---lo siento no quise---levantándose inmediatamente de la cama.

Sseshomaru: aome---le llamo pero ella no le daba la cara, estaba muy avergonzada, como pudo decir eso, pero al no hacerlo no pudo ver esa extraña mirada que el tenia sobre ella---aome voltea a verme---

Aome: yo…yo…lo siento no quise…---viéndolo directamente a los ojos, DIOS era tan apuesto y perfecto, por que, por que volvía ese sentimiento que había decidido enterrar, cuando se entero que se casaba con esa chica, conformándose así con su eterna amistad, por que ahora volvió y con mas fuerza.

Sseshomaru: tranquila—le susurro, tomando suavemente su rostro entre sus manos---tranquila pequeña---

Aome: Sseshomaru…---susurro antes de que sus labios fueras apresado en una suave y deliciosa caria, caricia que era proporcionada por los expertos labios de Sseshomaru, quien profundizo el beso cuando de ella salio un suspiro, que se perdió en sus labios, paso sus manos por su cuello llegando a sus hombros y perdiéndose en su cintura la trajo mas asía su cuerpo, a lo que ella respondió posando tímidamente sus manos en el pecho de este, pero al final de cuentas ambos son humanos que dependen del oxigeno y tuvieron que separase, pero no lo hicieron sus cuerpos---wou---solo atino a decir, ese beso la había dejado mas que mareada y deseosa de mas.

Sseshomaru: estas bien?---pregunto en un susurro.

Aome: deja que mis neuronas…funcionen y te digo---soltó con diversión---que fue eso?

Sseshomaru: creo que se llama beso.

Aome: sabes a lo que me refiero---guardando silencio---somos amigos Sseshomaru, esto no esta bien---tratando de liberarse de sus fuertes brazos que la apresaban.

Sseshomaru: eso puede cambiar---susurro robándole nuevamente un beso, mas apasionado, demostrándole a ella que detrás de su amigo se encontraba un hombre, hombre que la estaba besando de la manera mas sensual y erótica que pudo haberse imagina y eso en vez de asustarla, le gustaba.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Que les pareció, les gusto, por que a mi si jiji, ya se estaban tardando no creen? O les pareció muy pronto, quiero que me digan la verdad, ya que les daré una pequeña idea, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan no, quien les dijo que ellos no estaban enamorados de niños y nunca sdiriejon nada, bueno ya no les digo mas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, ok.**

**Atte.**

**Aledith**

**besos**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota:**_

_**Antes que nada les debo una disculpa a todas y todos, siendo honesta había dejado la historia no por falta de apoyo de su parte pero si por falta de inspiración**____** pero en estos días entre nuevamente **__**fanfiction**__** y me dio mucho coraje conmigo misma al ver sus mensajes y yo no la continuaba, mis musas regresaron y aquí estoy de vuelta, prometo terminarla y comenzar nuevas, espero que me disculpen y disfruten de este **__**cap**__**, prometo actualizar cada semana sin mas por el momento les dejo el siguiente cap.**_

**Capitulo**

**Cinco**

**"la boda"**

**Parte I**

a un no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, dentro de dos días seria Aome Higurashi de Tashio, dios… la señora Tashio!!!, no podía simplemente creerlo, no después de lo que paso esa noche.

Aome: por que a mi---susurro tocándose levemente los labios—por que no pude olvidarte?---murmuro cerrando los ojos abandonándose a los recuerdos.

_**Flash Back**_

_Su respiración era agitada, la de el estaba en iguales condiciones, ambos con los ojos cerrados, ella sonrojada, el relajado._

_Sseshomaru__aome__—la llamo y solo obtuvo unos su__av__es dedos posarse en sus labios, pidiendo silencio—pero…_

_Aome__: no digas nada---pidió, ocultando su rostro en el __amplio pecho de ese ser__ que la había cautivado de niña, de joven, de adolescente, de mujer, un ser, que nunca había podido tocar, un ser que había estado fuera de su alcance, un ser que se había ido de su lado y se había casado, el mismo ser que la tenia fuertemente abrasada, el mismo ser que la había besado con pasión, el mismo ser al que no alcanzaba a comprender._

_Sseshomaru__: será mejor que descanses---le dijo llevándola a la cama, la recostó, estaba perdido en sus pensamiento, tal vez había hecho las cosa apresuradas, y se reprendía por ello- buenas noches pequeña---beso suavemente sus cabellos, para retirarse cosa que le fue impedida__ al sentir una mano en su brazo__—_

_Aome__: quédate—le suplico__ en un susurro__---aun somos amigos, quédate__ por favor__-_

_Sseshomaru__: siempre me quedar__e a tu lado __aome__---informo recos__tándose a su lado para abrasarla protectora mente, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría conquistarla, podría__…__ enamorarla._

_Aome__: buenas noches __Seshy__-chan---susurro_

_Sseshomaru__: buenas noches __ao__-chan…__-- entregándose ambos a los brazos de Morfeo._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Se encontraba perdida en los recuerdos de esa noche que no sintió cuando una mujer de largos cabellos negro y mirada fría entraba a su oficina sin tocar siquiera acomodándose "elegantemente" frente a ella.

Voz: hola hermanita--- eso fue suficiente para traerla de vuelta a la cruel realidad.---como estas?- pregunto altaneramente con falsos tintes de elegancia.

Aome: perfectamente kikio, que haces aquí?---como se atrevía a ir, esa mujer no tenia vergüenza verdad?... así es no tenia y no se la presentaron.

Kikio: yo también estoy bien, bueno perfecta como siempre---soltó con soltura, --- sabes Inuyasha me dijo que lo buscaste, no te cansas de perseguirlo hermana, no comprendes que ya no le importas, que no te ama verdad?

Aome: que yo lo busque?!, debes estar bromeando, yo no lo buscaría ni por que fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra--- ese infeliz como podía decir semejante mentira, era un desgraciado.

Kikio: si lo que digas, pero recuerda que el fue el primero en tu vida, hermana---eso era el colmo de los colmos.

Aome: tal vez fue el primero kikio, pero no es el hombre de mi vida, así que si no viniste a algo de provecho te pido que te largues!!!---tanta estupidez le habían hecho perder la poca paciencia que tenia para con su hermana.

Kikio: te informo que la audiencia de la custodia será dentro de un mes, pero estoy segura que la perra de tu abogada ya te lo habrá dicho, y si vine a algo de provecho me caso con Inuyasha dentro de dos meses, espero y asistas---dejando sobre su escritorio una invitación- no faltes hermana—marchándose inmediatamente.

Aome: idiota!---mascullo de coraje y frustración arrojando esa invitación al sesto de la basura--- demonios!!!

_**S & A**_

Después de la desagradable visita de kikio, simplemente no tenia ganas de nada, por lo que al llegar a casa saludo a Rin y a su hermano, ya que Sseshomaru había aprovechado el viaje para arreglar algunos asuntos, comió junto a los peques y subió a su habitación, decidió darse un baño de espuma eso la relajaba.

Estuvo dentro de la tina apenas unos minutos cuando escucho los toques en la puerta, creyendo que era Rin o su hermano dio permiso de entrar, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver ahí al causante de sus dudas.

Aome: hola---saludo con una sonrisa sin inmutarse, por amor a dios no era la primera vez que estaban así, es mas abecés era ella la que se metía al baño para hablar con el de algo de importancia, lo que la llevo a pensar que esa era la razón por la que el estaba ahí---pasa algo?- pregunto borrando la sonrisa de sus labios acomodándose mejor para no enseñar mas de la cuenta.

Sseshomaru: que te sucede, nunca tomas baños de espuma a mitad de día---comento acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado, demonios si que la conocía---que paso?

Aome: visita de kikio---susurro bajando su rostro, no podía creer que su propia hermana fuera asi con ella, pero sonrió al sentir que su rostro era alzado por las frías manos de Sseshomaru---estoy bien no te preocupes.

Sseshomaru: demasiado tarde para eso---le dijo, mientras se acercaba y le daba un suave beso sobre sus labios---vamos sal de la tina que abajo esta sango y alguien que deseo que conozcas?---"alguien" pensó ella con molestias seria una amiga de el o que?.

Aome: claro---accedió mientras trataba de tomar su bata de baño cosa que le fue imposible ya que ese apuesto hombre la tenía entre sus manos---

Sseshomaru: vamos---extendiéndola para que ella se levantara, y poder cubrirla con ella, eso la descoloco un poco, si bien platicaban así, nunca habían hecho eso, pero se dio de golpe al pensar que se casaría con el…pero la vería desnuda!!!!---sucede algo?

Aome: no, pero me da pena---sonrojándose violentamente al darse cuanta lo que dijo---jajajaja

Sseshomaru: no deberías nos conocemos desde niños---bien pensó ella si el podía ser así, ella también no, por lo que se levanto, pero se sorprendió que el no veía su cuerpo la veía a los ojos y con ese mismo brillo que la descolocaba, la rodero con la bata y con sus brazos, suavemente la comenzó a secar, eso era muy intimo, su ojos nunca se separaron, y sus labios se juntaron nuevamente en un tibio y apasionado beso, mientras el la estrechaba mas contra el, robándole toda pizca de conciencia, el beso se volvió un poco mas agresivo sin perder la sensualidad que los labios de el le brindaban a ella, hasta que se escucho un gadeo que ciertamente ninguno de los dos supo de quien fue---

Aome: creo…que…nos esperan no---susurro sobre el cuello de el, no se atrevía haberlo a los ojos, pero tampoco se alejaba---que esta sucediendo entre nosotros Sseshomaru---

Sseshomaru: lo inevitable---contesto abrasándola mas---te espero afuera, para que te vistas---liberándola poco a poco---no tardes---le susurro antes de darle un beso casto sobre sus labios y salir-

Aome: no tardare---contesto a la nada-

_**S & A**_

Una hermosa mujer estaba sentada alado de los pequeños mientras ella termina de revisar unos documentos.

Chica: esto es interesante-comento, volteando su rostro asía los peques que la veían intrigados y algo desconfiados---tranquilos nenes, ya veras el por que mi presencia aquí.- guiñándoles un ojo cómplice.

Seshomaru: enseguida viene- comento acercándose a ella dejando un beso en su mejilla--- tienes todo listo-

Chica: por supuesto, no por nada soy tu abogada cierto- murmuro coqueta e insinuante--- no puedo creer que te cases, precioso ya te me escapaste-

Aome: interrumpo?- pregunto levemente irritada, al ver esa escena algo intima entre ellos.

Seshoramu: no, adelante- aclaro viéndola a los ojos, sonriendo levemente al ver los claros celos de ella---te presento a hino, mi abogada

Aome: buenos días- saludo fríamente.

Hino: buenos días, así que usted es la mujer que me lo ha arrebatado- comento con leve sorna en su vos, retándola con la mirada.

Aome: si.

Hino: si usted lo dices- termino sonriendo maliciosa

_**Continuara…**_

No pude evitarlo jajajaja nos vemos en el que sigue.

Atte.

Aledith

besos


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos lamentablemente mis archivos fueron infectados y no he podido recuperar totalmente mi historia por lo tanto les pido disculpas y la actualizare el próximo domingo.

Gracias por su atención y mil disculpas

Atte

aledith


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza espero que esta ves no me hagan la maldad de borrarme mis archivos y continuar escribiendo como hasta ahora mil gracias por sus comentarios y criticas, créanme que las aprecio mucho, ahora les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Capitulo **_

_**Seis**_

"_**Un poco de celos y algo mas"**_

_Hino: buenos días, así que usted es la mujer que me lo ha arrebatado- comento con leve sorna en su vos, retándola con la mirada._

_Aome: si._

_Hino: si usted lo dices- termino sonriendo maliciosa_

_** S & A**_

Aome: yo lo digo- repitió fríamente como muy pocas veces, la chica simplemente sonrió satisfecha tal vez solo tal ves se divertiría un poco con esta situación, ya que ella no recibía ordenes de nadie absolutamente de nadie.

Hino: reitero si usted lo dice- expreso viendo a seshomaru con sensualidad- cariño te dejo los documentos tu habla con ella ya que esta algo alterada y seriamente no me encuentro de ánimos para tratar a una novia celosa o mejor dicho a una niña caprichosa-

Seshomaru: Hino- murmuro en forma de advertencia, su abogada podía ser realmente enfadosa cuando lo quería, la vio levantarse con sensualidad dejándole un beso en su mejilla, para posteriormente retirarse.

Hino: señorita Higurashi, nos veremos mas tarde con su permiso- retirándose de la mansión dejando realmente enfadada Aome y de alguna manera algo desilusionada?, si desilusionada.

Seshomaru: Aome…- acercándose a ella, pero esta simplemente le sonrió suavemente.

Aome: dime en que te puedo ayudar, por que tengo unos asuntos en la oficina que quiero resolver lo ante posibles- le dijo tranquila, lo mas seguro es que ella había malinterpretado las cosas, así que prefirió dejar las cosas tranquilas por un rato.

Seshomaru: ella es mi abogada, se encargara de mi hermano- le dijo pero Aome simplemente le vio fijamente a los ojos, a ella no la engañaba esa mujer tomaba demasiadas libertades con el, así que debía de ser su amante, y ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro-

Aome: muy bien, que se encargue de tu hermano yo me encargo de la mía- le dijo tomando su bolso viendo a su hermano- saldré tengo algo que resolver en la oficina, se portan bien que si no, me las pagaran y no habrá helado- advirtió a ese par de niños que estaban debajo de la mesa escuchando todo, dios no podía creer para lo que ellos se podían unir.

Takashi: de acuerdo hermana- acepto viendo como ella se marchaba sin siquiera ver a su amigo ni a nadie mas.- esta molesta y mucho

Seshomaru: lo se, y me agrada eso…

_** S & A**_

Había conducido por mas de media hora a las afueras de la ciudad, el por que, fácil, existía un hermoso claro en el cual siempre se desahogaba cuando se sentía presionada y confusa, como ahora, no podía creerlo, estaba muerta de celos, de frustración que no supo ni como se controlo frente a esa…esa mujer.

Aome: soy un caso- murmuro tomando asiento debajo de un árbol, su mirada estaba triste pero no tanto cuando el le dijo que se casaría con midoriko- soy una tonta- murmuro cerrando los ojos ante el recuerdo

_**FLASH BLACK**_

Estaban en uno de los restaurantes mas "caros" de la ciudad, mentira ella le había convencido que fueran a cenar a fueras de su universidad estaba tan contenta de que la hubiera ido haber-

Seshomaru: enserio cenas aquí Aome- le pregunto algo desconfiado de que los alimentos que le sirvieron pudieran ser comestibles, pero al verla devorar esa hamburguesa no le quedo de otra que acompañarla.

Aome: deja de ver la comida como si fuera a comerte jajajaja- le expreso regalándole una hermosa sonrisa- te cuento acredite todas mis materias pronto podre empezar hacer mi servicio, huyyy estoy tan emocionada seshy que no me aguanto, pero bueno déjame a un lado y cuéntame eso que tenias tanta urgencia de contarme y que no podía esperar a que fuera de vacaciones – pregunto viéndole a los ojos fijamente.

Seshomaru: sabes viéndote de esa manera me recuerda cuando eras mas joven- le dijo bebiendo un poco de soda.

Aome: ya seshy me muero de la curiosidad así que suelta la sopa- expreso divertida segura de que la reprendería.

Seshomaru: Aome ese vocabulario- la reprendió viéndola seriamente a lo que ella solo le sonrió y saco un ligero suspiro de sus labios pero las palabras siguientes no se las espero- me caso- le dijo ella se quedo perpleja y solo pudo sonreírle y saltar de su asiento muy "feliz y contenta"-

Aome: felicidades!! Seshy!!

_**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**_

Aome: ese día termino mi vida- susurro mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos.

La había seguido, aunque le desconcertó que no fuera asía su oficina como le había dicho, nunca le había mentido, pero al ver que se estacionaba en ese gran claro después de conducir casi media hora, verla de esa manera tan triste le provoco una sonrisa, estaba celosa, demasiado, tal ves el callar y el haberse casado había sido un error aunque su hija no había sido ninguno-

Seshomaru: Aome- le llamo a lo que la triste joven abrió sus ojos de golpe viéndolo.

Aome: que haces aquí?- pregunto levantándose ya mas tranquilo limpiándose los restos de lagrimas, pero su mano fue detenida antes de lograr su objetivo- que...- callando al sentir los labios de el secarlas- seshy

Seshomaru: estas tan triste Aome y quisiera saber por que?- ella no podía responder eso verdad no podía no quería, pero el era y siempre seria esa persona especial así que simplemente bajo su rostro, su mirada , huyendo de la de el, pero cosa que no podría ser nunca, esconderse de el-

Aome: no es nada, enserio- eso ni ella mima se la creía, sintiendo como el le tomaba del mentón para ver lo viera- seshy-

Seshomaru: por que me mientes nunca lo has hecho no comiences hacerlo ahora Aome- le sentencio tomando su rostro suavemente para que le viera-

Aome: me duele Seshomaru me duele mucho toda esta situación, mi hermana, mi hermano…Inuyasha…tu- termino cerrando sus ojos, no quería que el viera completamente sus sentimientos.

Seshomaru: todo estará bien Aome, serás mi esposa y todo se arreglara- ella sonrió ante eso, su esposa, le hubiera gustado serlo, pero por sentimientos no por obligación- no deseas serlo Aome-

Aome: no es eso Seshomaru-susurro abrazándolo fuertemente- te quiero mucho, ese es mi problema- no podía mas, enserio no podía mas sentía que su corazón y sentimiento pronto se desbordarían, su corazón lloraba, sangraba y sufría por mas, deseaba mas, mas de el, de todo, de sus sentimientos-

Seshomaru: entonces que es lo que sucede Aome, te apoyare como siempre lo he hecho, dime que sucede- le pidió comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente por ella, estaba llorando en silencio aferrada a el como si el mundo se le fuera acabar, donde estaba esa mujer que veía los problemas y retos de frente… estaba en el abismo en el que la había sumergido el idiota de su hermano-

Aome: me sofoco Seshomaru me sofoco- murmuro mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos sin ser detenidas, ese abrazo y la calidez del cuerpo de el la tranquilizaban pero cuanto duraría eso- cuanto Seshomaru cuanto durara- pronuncio dejándose caer cuando sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle mas-

Seshomaru: Aome- murmuro abrazándola fuertemente, ella por primera vez estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, pero a que- Aome tranquila- volvió a pronunciar tomando su rostro para dejar un beso en sus labios uno suave, tranquilo y que le decía con el simple rose que todo estaría bien, que el estaba con ella ahora y siempre- mi princesa –

Aome: no me dejes por favor no me dejes- murmuraba una y otra ves, ahora entendía, ella temía, temía que el la lastimara como su hermano lo había hecho que el la traicionara y la dejara-

Seshomaru: Aome escúchame bien por que no pienso repetirlo dos veces, niña, te quiero y eres aparte de rin la persona que mas quiero en mi vida, nunca te lastimare, no de nuevo, me escuchaste, me quedare contigo como siempre debí hacerlo así que niña hermosa tranquilízate- esa palabras no las pudo procesar bien ella, por lo alterada que estaba, y eso el mismo lo sabia-

Después de eso, habían dejado el auto de ella en ese lugar ya que llegaría gente de el para que lo llevaran a la mansión, por lo que el en esos momento llevaba aun Aome completamente dormida en el asiento tracero, se veía tan hermosa, tan frágil y tan delicada que no sabia como un ser como su hermano la había tenido y no había sido capas de amarle como el mismo lo asía, dios no podía estar mas tiempo lejos de ella por que moriría, al llegar ala mansión abrió la puerta y al tomarla en brazos ella automáticamente se abrazo a su cuello, descansando en su cuello, la respiración tranquila de ella sobre el mismo, que suspiro un poco tranquilo al momento en que entraron a la habitación de ella, para dejarla en sobre su cama, ella se veía tan linda que comenzó a descalzarla, para que descansara un poco, soltándole su cabello y desfajando su blusa de vestir y que pudiera estar mas cómoda. Al ver que despertaba le sonrió suavemente pero no se espero que ella tomara su rostro y le besara, beso que no rechazo y contesto volviéndolo un poco mas sensual, mas ardiente y deseoso, sus labios eran una ambrosia para el que no deseaba terminarlo, pero el oxigeno se hizo presente, que al separarse ella le sonreía suavemente, al momento en que le quitaba su saco-

Seshomaru: Aome- susurro deteniendo sus manos- no deseas hacerlo mi niña- murmuro sobre sus labios lamiéndolos sensualmente, tomando esas manos besándola viendo el reproche en su mirada—Aome aun no estas lista para ser mía completamente-murmuro

Aome: como sabes- pregunto incorporándose un poco, empujándolo asía la cama subiéndose en sima de este desabotonándole suavemente su camisa, inclinándose, para besarle con una sensualidad que el mismo se sorprendió de lo sensual que le estaba resultando ella, sus manos inconscientemente fueron a dar a la pequeña cintura de ella dejando sutiles caricias en el mismo, como respuesta obtuvo que se incorporara, su mirada era tan sensual que el tubo que estirar su mano para atraparla de la nuca y regresarla a sus labios dándose la vuelta quedando sobre su cuerpo, besándola de manera sublime, deleitándose con unos suspiros que no pudieron ser evitados- te deseo

Seshomaru: lo se…

CONTINUARA.

ATTE.

Aledith


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo**

**Siete**

**Encuentro Íntimo**

_Aome: como sabes- pregunto incorporándose un poco, empujándolo asía la cama subiéndose en sima de este desabotonándole suavemente su camisa, inclinándose, para besarle con una sensualidad que el mismo se sorprendió de lo sensual que le estaba resultando ella, sus manos inconscientemente fueron a dar a la pequeña cintura de ella dejando sutiles caricias en el mismo, como respuesta obtuvo que se incorporara, su mirada era tan sensual que el tubo que estirar su mano para atraparla de la nuca y regresarla a sus labios dándose la vuelta quedando sobre su cuerpo, besándola de manera sublime, deleitándose con unos suspiros que no pudieron ser evitados- te deseo_

_Seshomaru: lo se…_

**S & A**

Aome: no puedo creerlo- murmuro mientras tomaba una taza de café, simplemente no podía creer lo que había sucedido en la noche, con tan solo pensarlo estaba ya completamente roja- soy patética- susurro colocando sus manos en su rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, hasta que la voz del causante de su actual estado la desconcentro.

Sesshomaro: buenos días- saludo tomando asiendo a su lado no sin antes dejar un beso sobre su mejilla, beso que paso a su cuello de una manera demasiado sensual.- que sucede?- pregunto cuando la sintió tensarse lo que provoco una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Aome: sesshy, que nos está pasando- pregunto viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Sesshomaro: que nos esta pasando?, Aome solamente está sucediendo lo que hace años no paso, y debía pasar, no te das cuenta- comento tomando su mano besándola suavemente- desayunemos, tenemos que ir a terminar los preparativos y mudar tus oficinas a Japón- comento como si nada-

Aome: mudarme- susurro algo desubicada ella no quería irse de Inglaterra le gustaba ese país, mas vivir ahí como se iría, no no no no no claro que no- no me mudare-

Sesshomaro: serás mi esposa y estarás a mi lado Aome- no había discusión en ese tema como su esposa estaría a su lado, su empresa era demasiado grande como para mudar sus oficinas principales.

Aome: no- dijo tajantemente terminando su café e iba a levantarse cuando una mano se lo impidió-

Sesshomaro: entiende Aome es necesario solo te trasladaras a Japón, no lo deseas?- pregunto sin dejar de verla realmente deseaba que ella accediera-

Aome: lo siento, Sesshomaro no se por qué me pongo así se que es necesario que me mude contigo allá pero simplemente me es un poco drástico todo esto, pero está bien se hará como tu desees.

Sesshomaro_ Aome- murmuro levantándose tomando su rostro en sus manos depositando un suave beso en sus labios- todo estará bien encanto no te preocupes, ok- murmuro mientras la besaba nuevamente saboreando sus deliciosos labios, en un beso por demás profundo, ahogando en los labios de ella un suspiro- me encantas

Aome: sesshy… te quiero mucho- murmuro le hubiera gustado decirle que le amaba pero no… aun no estaba lista para ello, el simplemente le sonrió cerrando sus ojos dejando recargada su frente contra la de ella recordando perfectamente lo que había sucedido anoche.

_**FLASH BLACK**_

_Se besaban ardientemente sus besos y las caricias estaban cada vez más ardientes el la tenia tumbada sobre la cama mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas suave y delicadamente, las manos de ella estaban desabotonando desesperadamente su camina, la pasión les nublaba el pensamiento-_

_Sesshomaro_ pídeme que me detenga Aome o te are el amor ahora mismo- murmuro jadeante sintiendo como ella le acariciaba sobre el pantalón, una caricia tan deliciosa que simplemente tomo la mano de ella metiéndola a sus pantalones, quería sentirle en su piel._

_Aome: sesshy- murmuro, apretando un poco su mano sintiendo como él se ponía más duro de lo que ya estaba- mas cuando le fue arrebatada su blusa dejándola simplemente con el sostén, y sus delicados pechos eran asaltado por una boca caliente y una lengua atrevida arrancándole mas de un cadejo, pero se sorprendió cuando su intimidad fue tocada, gimiendo sutilmente al oídio de este- _

_Sesshomaro: Aome- jadeo un poco estaba ardiendo y lo mas que deseaba era hundirse en ella hasta que ambos cuerpo estuvieran sudorosos.- será mejor detenernos Aome- murmuro dejando su húmeda intimidad, estaba deliciosa y moría por probarla-_

_Aome: te deseo mucho que duele- susurro en medio del placer pero se desconcertó cuando el se levanto pero perdió la cordura cuando lo sintió en sus más profundos placeres que jadeo y gimió cuando sintió sus labios dándole el mas delicioso placer- Sesshomaro…- estaba sensible demasiado sensible que no pudo evitar descargar su placer en los labios de el, _

_Sesshomaro: deliciosa- murmuro saboreando cada delicias de ella, la vio tan vulnerable y delicada que la abrazo dejando que se controlara en sus brazos- estas bien- murmuro besando su frente-_

_Aome: solo fueron tus labios y me pusiste como loca- murmuro más que apenada ocultando su rostro en su pecho abrazándolo fuertemente-_

_Sesshomaro: cuando seas mía, pedirás mas- dijo arrogante recibiendo un leve golpe de ella._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**_

Habían terminado con todos los preparativos así que se dirigían nuevamente a Japón, la boda seria allá, los abogados de Sesshomaro habían logrado que takashy viajara con un permiso especial, que era de una semana, eso había puesto feliz Aome, quería que su hermano estuviera presente en la ceremonia, por lo que ahora estaba ella ahí parada frente al espejo, se curarían por el civil, ella no quería atarlo a una boda religiosa había sido una encuentro muy fuerte entre ellos, pero ella salió ganando, con una clausula de que en un año seria la boda religiosa, ese hombre nunca se daría por vencido la desposaría como dios manda, con midoriko nunca s caso por la iglesia, no sabía el por qué pero con Aome, si se caria por la iglesia ella, era especial era única y deseaba tenerla a su lado definitivamente, como siempre debió haber sido, este acuerdo para el era simplemente una…

Aome: estoy lista- se dijo traía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que se ajustaba claramente a su cuerpo, delicado y fino, todos estaban presente, Sango, el pretendiente de esta, los niños y unos cuantos socios de Sesshomaro, era una ceremonia muy intima, - como me veo- le pregunto a su eterna amiga-

Sango: hermosa Aome simplemente hermosa, veras que todo esta bien- le dijo tomándole de las manos sabia que Aome deseaba una gran fiesta y todo lo que una novia desearía, pero sabia que ese deseo Sesshomaro se lo cumpliría en el momento adecuado-

Aome: me siento nerviosa j aja ja pese a que esto es una farsa- comento con leve amargura en su voz-

Sango: pues para serlo Sesshomaro se esta tomando las cosas demasiado en serio Aome- le dijo con leve misterio en su voz- vamos que te están esperando-al salir de su habitación llego a la sala principal todos absolutamente todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver Aome estaba hermosa preciosa, una hermosa flor y Sesshomaro no había sido la excepción, al tomarla de la mano fue como tomar una hermosa gema, única en su clase-

Sesshomaro_ te ves hermosa- murmuro a su oído, dejando un beso en su mejilla todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos de lo posesivo que su pudo ver en el, aunque nadie, nadie conocía a la prometida de este, o cuando tiempo tenía su compromiso. Todo había sido tan rápido, aunque nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo- puede comenzar-

Aome: estoy nerviosa- murmuro solo para el-

Sesshomaro_ por la noche de bodas- contesto viéndola a lo que ella simplemente se sonrojo a mas no poder- será única- sentencio.

Continuara…

Lamento demasiado la tardanza se que me pase de tiempo, pero cuando una pierde la motivación, pasa esto pero he decidido terminar mis historias, pero y este capitulo sea de su agrado.

aledith


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo**

**Ocho**

**Luna de miel? **

_Aome: estoy nerviosa- murmuro solo para el-_

_Sesshomaro_ por la noche de bodas- contesto viéndola a lo que ella simplemente se sonrojo a mas no poder- será única- sentencio._

_**S & K**_

Los días de casada eran una cosa extraña para ella, ya que nunca pensó que tendría que hacerse cargo de todo, no es que le molestara en lo absoluto, sino, que era nuevo para ella, estaba segura, que cuando Sesshomaro regresara del viaje de negocios al que se había ido de manera urgente, no le iría tan bien por las noches, nunca pensó que ese hombre era…como… decirlo…ardiente, y realmente la deseaba, ya no la veía como una amiga de la infancia la estaba viendo como la mujer que era, eso era lo mejor de todo, ante el recuerdo de su último encuentro simplemente tomo asiento, ya que aun no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de pasar la noche en la que se habían casado.

_**FLASH BLACK**_

_Los invitados se habían marchado, los niños ya estaban dormidos, así que ella se disponía dormir agradablemente cuando al entrar a su habitación se encontraba Sesshomaro quitándose el saco dejándolo a un lado para caminar asía ella tomándola de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro ._

_Aome: sucede algo? - pregunto visiblemente nerviosa, no era nada bueno quedarse en una habitación con él, a solar por dios, no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad.- Sesshomaro- murmuro cuando este simplemente sonrió sensualmente y tomaba sus labios en un beso por demás demandante, lo que la obligo a sujetarse de su cuello, la embriagaba, la seducía, al diablo podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera-_

_Sesshomaro: deseo pasar la noche contigo Aome- sentencio besando deliciosamente su cuello, era tan suave, tan delicado, tan ella, la deseaba, la deseaba, demasiado, aunque eso no era lo único que ella le provocaba, sus manos se toparon con el cierre del vestido así que lentamente se lo fue bajando asegurándose de que su mano rosara toda su columna vertebral, ella era simplemente fascinante - no are nada que no desees Aome, pero si me pides irme, sabes que no solo yo no dormiré esta noche- le aseguro mordiendo su hombro desnudo-_

_Aome: yo… quiero hacer el amor contigo- lo dijo completamente abochornada, como le dijo eso aunque al ver la sonrisa de el simplemente sonrió antes de sentir como el quitaba con mucha delicadeza ese vestido y se sonrojo un poco más al ver como él veía su cuerpo como admirándolo?, eso le provoco a ella satisfacción- te gusta lo que ves – le pregunto nuevamente pero al sentir las manos de el nuevamente en su cintura y su aliento a su oído cerró los ojos _

_Sesshomaro: me fascina lo que veo eres hermosa Aome- murmuro mordiéndole la oreja sutilmente tomando las manos de ella para que comenzara a desnudarlo, sonriendo un poco al ver como ella pese a no ser virgen era nueva en eso, su hermano era un idiota por no sabes cómo tratar a una mujer, las tomo nuevamente entre sus manos y las beso viendo Aome a los ojos- tranquila cariño, tenemos toda la noche- le murmuro a lo que ella simplemente le sonrió sintiendo como le quitaba uno a uno los botones y finalmente la camisa quedo tirada en el suelo-_

_Aome : me siento nerviosa- murmuro y era verdad ese hombre frente a ella era mucho más de lo que sus locas fantasías con él, ni se acercaban a como "según ella" era el en ese medio, por lo que acaricio su pecho suavemente sonriendo cuando escucho un suspiro de parte de él y más cuando la recostó en la cama acariciando su cuerpo suavemente, sintiendo como de un momento a otro su sujetador era retirado y unos deliciosos labios la abordaban, ella simplemente pudo suspirar esas caricias eran mas delirios de lo que se imaginaba, sus manos fueron a dar al pantalón de él sintiendo a través de los mismo como su dureza estaba presente, sonrió para ella, la deseaba y demasiado, sintió como él se colocaba en medio de sus piernas y finalmente se atrevió a quitarle los pantalones gimiendo un poco cuando sus intimidades aun con ropa se frotaron, era delicioso, sus labios ya no le pertenecían eran de él, por los fogosos besos de los que estaban siendo víctimas- sessho- murmuro en medio de su leridio, estaña húmeda demasiada, arqueándose de placer a una más cuando uno dedos intrusos le comenzaban acariciar más íntimamente que rogaba por mas._

_Sesshomaro: Aome- murmuro acariciándola, tenía que esperas ella debía disfrutar al máximo, aunque ella no se la ponía fácil y un gemido ronco se un dio en el cuello de ella cuando ella misma le estaba acariciando de una manera única lo estaba excitando demasiado, se incorporo un poco y se quito su propia ropa interior desasiéndose de esa sexy tanguita de ella, quedando ambos cmpletamente4 desnudos sus caderas se unían en un ritmo único, frotándose contra ella sin aun penetrarla- te agrada- le pregunto a su oído abriendo un poco mas sus piernas, acomodándose mejor entre ellas-_

_Aome: Sesshomaro… que pregunta es esa- le dijo en medio de una leve risa aunque al sentir lo que le esperaba la mataba de ansiad, sintiendo como él se acomodaba mejor para penetrarla, pero unos toques a la puerta los hicieron detener cualquier movimiento- quien será- pregunto agitada, excitada y deseosa de que terminaran lo que habían empezado, el se incorporo tomando una bata colocándosela viendo a una Aome completamente sonrojada desnuda y excitada en la cama, maldijo al quien estuviera fuera de la puerta, jalo las sabanas y la cubrió-_

_Sesshomaro: Rin?- pregunto al ver quien les había interrumpido_

_**FIN DEL**__**FLASH BLACK**_

Así había sido como se habían quedado a un paso por consumar su matrimonio, con el solo recuerdo sentía evitarse, ese hombre debería llegar de ese estúpido viaje y hacerle amor sobre la mesa ahí misma, deseaba tanto que la tomara, que la hiciera suya, amaba a Rin y mucho pero había sido demasiado inoportuno esa noche

Aome: me aburro- murmuro ya que no podía hacer nada tenía una semana prácticamente de vacaciones ya que sus oficinas estaban mudándose a ese país, y con lo de su hermano la audiencia seria dentro de un mes, y Rin estaba en clases y su hermano estaba con ella, por ello estaba sola y aburrida en la mansión, aunque por qué no nadar un poco, subió se puso su traje de baño negro de dos piezas y fue a nada una buen rato- me canse- murmuro para ella saliendo del agua secándose cuando sintió como era abrazada por la cintura

Sesshomaro: me extrañaste- le pregunto al oído mordiéndoselo un poco- nos vamos de luna de miel que lugar te agrada- le pregunto mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo del traje de baño de ella sintiendo como esos deliciosos senos se acoplaban a sus manos-

Aome: oye alguien puede venir estate quieto- le dijo divertida por lo pervertido que podía ser el, sintiendo como la apretaba a su cuerpo, besando su nuca sensualmente, acariciándola, malsita sea la tenia y asía como quería- Sesshomaro- murmuro cuando la volteo y atrapo sus labios en una apasionado beso- veo que tú me extrañaste mucho- murmuro cuando finalmente la libero de ese delicioso beso-

Sesshomaro: como no extrañarte Aome, esa noche me dejaste al cien, tengo buen autocontrol mi vida pero no soy de palo y tengo una esposa realmente sexy- murmuro viéndola de arriba abajo- dime a donde nos vamos a ir de luna de miel Aome, los chicos se quedan, no pienso que me interrumpan de nuevo, tengo años conteniéndome contigo no pienso hacerlo más- murmuro besando sus mejillas suavemente

Aome: tengo muchas ganas de ir a canadad- sonrió al ver la cara de extrañeza de el-quiero ir a esquiar, imagínate, la chimenea, el frio, no se te antoja así-murmuro metiendo su mano dentro de los pantalones de el sonriendo al comenzar ese juego aunque la mirada de deseo de el podía excitarla tan rápido- o prefieres que subamos ahorita mismo para que me hagas el amor-

Sesshomaro_ estas retándome Aome, sabes que te deseo desde hace años no verdad, me controlo muy afueras, pequeña no tientes tu suerte no hay nadie en la casa y la alberca se ve muy placentera para hacerte el amor- le murmuro mientras desasía el nudo del bañador- por que subir si puedo hacerte el amor aquí mismo- sentencio, lo que ella no sabía era que Rin estaría fuera hasta el día siguiente con Takashi y los empleados tenían el fin de semana libre, si irían de luna de miel pero tendrían su adelanto en la mansión un fin de semana solos, estaba vez no había nadie que les interrumpirá.

Continuara…


End file.
